


Downtime

by Fairleigh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Book: Star Wars: Thrawn Series: Treason, Double Anal Penetration, Established Pik/Waffle, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/pseuds/Fairleigh
Summary: Wherein Eli becomes the fresh meat in a Death Trooper sandwich.
Relationships: Pik/Eli Vanto/Waffle, Pik/Waffle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2019





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [platinum_firebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinum_firebird/gifts).



“I, oh, _um_. Excuse the interruption,” Eli muttered, backing slowly out of the rear cabin. He could feel himself blushing from the top of his head to the tips of his toes.

Although they’d left the Tiquwe spaceport over an hour ago, they still had several hours of downtime in hyperspace left to go before their rendezvous with the _Chimaera_. When Pik and Waffle had announced their intention to use this time to get some rest, Eli had reasonably assumed that “rest” meant naps in the shuttle’s sleeping bunks. He had not thought that “rest” would mean … would mean … well, _this_.

“Yeah? Need something there, Vanto?” Pik asked. Or, that was what Eli _thought_ he was asking. The words were somewhat garbled, given that he had spoken with the upper third of Waffle’s very thick and very erect cock still in his mouth.

“I was, uh … I was just — ” Eli started weakly.

“Heh. Maybe he wants to join in? Is that it? You wanna join in, Vanto?” Waffle asked as he kneaded the muscular globes of Pik’s buttocks and pried them apart, using his thumbs to probe the starburst pucker of Pik’s anus. Eli got the distinct feeling that Waffle was showing Pik off to him.

And there _was_ plenty to show off. There was plenty for both of them to show off, actually. Their large, muscular bodies had looked handsome in civilian clothing, and now that they were bare, gleaming with perspiration, and flushed with arousal, they both looked absolutely _gorgeous_. And oh goodness their cocks, those two big, hard _cocks_ —

Eli gulped. He licked his lips; his mouth had gone bone dry. He was also developing a bit of a, ahem, problem in his pants. “B-but … ” he croaked. “Navy regs prohibit — ”

“What do _you_ care?” Waffle sneered and bucked his hips upwards to encourage Pik to take him deeper. Pik obliged, humming softly as Waffle’s cock slid down his throat all the way to the root.

Of course they didn’t care what Eli thought. As far as Pik and Waffle were concerned, Eli was a deserter and, were it not for Grand Admiral Thrawn’s say so, they’d likely regard him as a traitor, too. Really, Eli ought to be grateful that they didn’t try to execute him for treason on the spot …

Wait a minute. Why was _Eli_ the one who ought to grateful? _Eli_ had spent the past year as a lone human among aliens, demoted and assigned to interminable, incomprehensible busy work by Admiral Ar’alani with hardly a by-your-leave. Call it a hardship tour. One characterized by irritation, cultural dislocation, and, not to put too fine a point on it, horny loneliness. It’d been ages since Eli had seen a fellow human at a distance, and it’d been significantly longer than that since he’d enjoyed intimate sexual relations with one.

Let alone more than one.

Argh! So why the hell not? Why not join in?! They’d offered, hadn’t they?! Eli could feel his embarrassed blush turning into red-faced, adrenaline-fueled fury, and he was already four-fifths out of his clothes before he’d become consciously aware of his intentions.

“Would you look at the pretty boy,” Pik said. He’d removed his mouth from Waffle’s cock to watch Eli strip. His bright, mad eyes swept Eli’s smaller but trim, youthful body with obvious appreciation and locked onto his erection with laser-like focus. “This ought to be fun, eh, Waffle?”

And then — so fast, Eli hadn’t known anyone could move that fast! — they were on him, Pik in front and Waffle behind, four hands stroking and two mouths kissing, licking, and biting everywhere, so skillful that Eli wondered whether they’d done this before with others, perhaps with other death troopers …?

And then Eli felt Pik’s erection prodding his stomach while Waffle’s rubbed teasingly along the cleft of his buttocks. He groaned, rocking his hips, his own cock jerking eagerly in response.

“You hungry for cock, Vanto?” Waffle growled into his ear. He pushed a finger against Eli’s hole, grunting with surprise at how easily it slipped inside. Eli bucked against the penetration, clenching, delighted, wanting more. “I think our pretty boy’s hungry for cock, Pik,” he announced.

“Hmph. Sounds good to me,” Pik said, falling backwards onto the sleeping bunk and taking Eli down with him so that they were lying chest to chest. Waffle was right behind, holding Eli’s legs wide apart. Eli had just a moment to shiver with anticipation at the cold wetness of a silicone-based lubricant before Waffle began to feed Pik’s cock into his hole.

It was thick and long, but Eli took the whole of it with ease. Waffle had been right — he was hungry for it. Positively ravenous. He pushed back into the penetration, eager for Pik to move, wanting to feel the sweet pressure against his prostate gland. His cock twitched between his and Pik’s bellies impatiently.

But Pik didn’t move. Instead, he held completely still inside of Eli, and soon enough, when Eli felt an additional pressure against his already full hole, he realized why. Waffle’s equally thick, long cock was also demanding entrance.

Eli pressed his face against Pik’s shoulder and moaned. Taking two at once was not as easy as taking one, but he was so excited, so aroused by the hot, musky press of two male bodies against him that he didn’t protest as Waffle, too, took him to the hilt.

Ahhh! He was full. So full. Stretched. He squeezed his eyes shut; his fingers were claws digging into Pik’s sides. He couldn’t think; he could only _feel_. “Move,” he growled. He almost said _please_ , but his pride wouldn’t allow him to beg.

Eli’s resolve not to beg didn’t last. He gasped as the two men began to thrust, steady, piston-like motions, in and out, in and out, in and out in perfect unison, and he was whimpering as the pace of their thrusts accelerated, a fucking that went on and on and on, moist slaps of flesh on flesh and the scents of sex filling the recycled rear cabin air.

And he was wailing a half-coherent string of pleas, obscenities, and more obscenities when he came, untouched. Stars were going nova behind his eyelids. Pik and Waffle both came, too, a half-second later, still buried inside of him.

“Not bad,” Waffle remarked a minute or so afterwards. He sounded slightly out of breath.

“Not bad at all,” Pik agreed. He also sounded slightly out of breath. He gave a little thrust into Eli that made a lovely squelching sound. All three men shuddered with pleasurable aftershocks.

Eli reached down and stroked his cock. It was sensitive, post-orgasm, but not too sensitive. “I’m up for another round. How about the two of you?”


End file.
